Meowth Has A Conscience?
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: My FIRST Pokemon story! A oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Meowth Has A Conscience?

**Summary: It would appear so. When he finds out both Piplup and Pikachu are in love with their trainers, he decides to do something about it.**

**Please note: This story takes place BEFORE the last episode of Sinnoh League. Also contains one pairing never before seen!**

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried as his buddy was being carried away by Team Rocket. Jessie and James grinned at his reaction. For some reason, though, Meowth didn't. Instead, a sharp pang tore through his heart. He figured it was because of what Pikachu cried out next, "Pikapi... PIKA, PIKA PIKACHU!" To a human, this may have sounded like normal Pokespeak. However, to a pokemon, it was much more. It basically meant, "Ash... I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, DON'T FORGET ME!" Yeah, seems long for just three words. Back to the story. Meowth gasped. He pressed the release button, setting free Pikachu. She fell down, down, until Ash caught her. "MEOWTH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" James screamed. "I'll explain it later. Right now... I have to do something" While that happened, Ash, Dawn, and Brock's pokemon were looking at Pikachu in wonder. How could a pokemon fall in love with a human. One pokemon understood though. Piplup. He was in love with Dawn. "Guys, stop staring at her. I'm in love with Dawn. If you wanna stare at someone, stare at me" he snapped in his language. And so they did. Then, Meowth emerged from the forest. "Hey... Why'd you set free Pikachu?" Ash asked curiously. Meowth sighed. "I'd rather not say. But can I speak to Piplup and Pikachu, alone?" he asked politely. Dawn and Ash looked confused but nodded. Meowth grabbed Piplup and Pikachu's paws and led them into the forest. "Why not tell them?" he immediately asked. Pikachu whimpered. "Because he'll never like me that way" she said, quietly sobbing. "You don't know that. Maybe he does, but he can't say. There IS a law that forbids humans from having sex with humans" Meowth helpfully pointed out. "And that means I should tell him?" Pikachu snapped. "Yeah. And same goes for you and Dawn" Meowth said, turning to Piplup. He blushed. "You heard that?" he asked nervously. "Yep" Meowth said. "Look, I'm not gonna leave you guys' side until this happens, so go out there and proclaim your love!" he continued. Piplup and Pikachu looked at each other. "They don't understand us" Piplup said, coming up with an excellent reason for them not to do it. "I'll translate" Meowth said. Pikachu groaned. "Fine, if you'll shut up" she said. They went back to their owners. "I need to tell you what Pikachu said, before I set her free" Meowth said. Ash smiled. Dawn coughed, rather loudly. Ash groaned. "Fine" He knelt down next to Pikachu. "Pikachu... there's something I need to tell you" he mumbled. He took Pikachu's paw. His breathing became irregular. "I am in love with you" he whispered. Pikachu gasped. Tears filled Ash's eyes. So of course he didn't expect what came next. Pikachu grabbed his collar pulled him into a kiss. Piplup smiled. He hoped that could happen with he and Dawn. "Well, I guess I don't need to tell you. But I do need to tell you about how Piplup really feels" Meowth said. Dawn got confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "He's in love with you" Meowth said simply. Piplup turned bright red. Dawn giggled. "I never thought my feelings would be returned" she said. Piplup looked at her in surprise. She merely smiled as she leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. Piplup got nervous and started stuttering. Meowth smiled. It felt good to do something nice. Now if Jessie and James weren't mad, he would feel perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

To Scether: You consider less than twenty-nine stories overused? That is the most RIDICULOUS thing I have ever heard of. You are the most ridiculous thing. I am NEW, and I still know the number of AshxPikachu stories, and you don't. I don't care what you say, as long as you don't COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DESTROY my self-esteem. You said so many things were wrong with my story, I am amazed I still want to write for fanfiction.


End file.
